


His Player 2

by rellarellarella



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Hence the title, I'll probably add more tags later, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, McGenji - Freeform, McGenji Week, Modern Era, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Online Relationship, Romance, Running Away, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, mentions of hanzo but no actual hanzo, sorry folks but i’ll probably write some eventually, they met through a video game, this is just self indulgent fluff, this is my first published fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rellarellarella/pseuds/rellarellarella
Summary: McGenji Week 2k17 - Starting OutFrom the withered desk, he retrieved a polaroid, running his thumb over the yellowed film. Everything about him was perfect, the man they called Jesse McCree, from his crooked smile to the shaggy, unkempt hair that framed his face, to his eyes that reflected the deepest shade of mocha brown, accented by cheeky wrinkles, that read, ‘If you want me, come and get me.’ Patchy stubble, killer biceps, and, of course… that too-large hat. Bessie, he called her, and sometimes Genji could’ve sworn he loved it more than him. Yep, Jesse McCree… The cowboy that lasso’d his heart.(How a happen chance meeting changed Genji's life forever. Lots of gay ahead!!!)





	His Player 2

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: to my baby <3 it got a lil lazy at the end but its still really fluffy and cute. I love Mcgenji a lot let it live on forever and ever. I stayed up until 5 am working on this bc i love my baby and i love mcgenji, fite me…  
> this is how i imagined our meeting would go, which is how i got the inspiration <333 oof and I know the title is cringey but I couldn’t think of anything else especially since they met through a video game.
> 
> Update: It was definitely like this LMAO!

“I love finding money in my pocket. It’s like a little gift! Y’know… from me to me,” Genji joked with a cocky grin. From the other side of the receiver, a gruff chuckle resounded through the speakers before a heavily accented voice answered, “Ya mean your father’s credit card?” The LED screen of his laptop seared his unblinking, concentrated stare, but he hardly cared at this moment. The power was back after god knew how long and he had to make this quick. Click. Purchase. Done.

  


“Baby--” Genji began with practiced confidence as he shoved the piece of plastic back into his front pocket, “You know how expensive a ticket to dusty, old Albuquerque is?” The way he pronounced the q’s was phonetic: Al-buh-kwer-kwee. There was something about the contrasting accent that allured the man on the other end: how darling it was when he struggled to pronounce foreign words, or the way he stumbled over grammar. Hell, it can’t be easy. English is like a labyrinth with no end in sight and every turn looks the same. Which, witch, and there, their, they’re… Bullshit. However, he didn’t make a point to correct him, only added with a playful tone, “Sugar plum, I’ll do my best to make your money worth while. If you don’t leave here without fallin’ into a pit of cacti or bring home the gold from a rattlesnake wrestlin’ championship, then I’ve surely failed as your boyfriend.” What a weirdo, Genji concluded, but there wasn’t a man he loved more than him. Not now and not ever. From his withered desk, he retrieved a polaroid, running his thumb over the yellowed film. Everything about him was perfect, the man they called Jesse McCree, from his crooked smile to the shaggy, unkempt hair that framed his face, to his eyes that reflected the deepest shade of mocha brown, accented by cheeky wrinkles, that read, ‘If you want me, come and get me.’ Patchy stubble, killer biceps, and, of course… that too-large hat. Bessie, he called her, and sometimes Genji could’ve sworn he loved it more than him. Yep, Jesse McCree… The cowboy that lasso’d his heart. A resounding and dramatic sigh escaped through his lips, stretching his arms, “I suppose I should start training, now…” he mumbled in exasperation. 

“You bet’cha!” Jesse snorted, “Or else I’ll lose my winnin’ streak in the rattle-wrestlin’ pool. Don’t let me down, doll.” 

Genji only replied with a tired giggle, eyes quickly flashing towards the photo in his grasp again. ‘Come and get you?’ he thought to himself, ‘You bet your ass I will.’ 

  


Six months ago, Genji Shimada had it all. Deep pockets, flashy style, martial arts skills that’d make Bruce Lee look like an amateaur karate kid, and, of course, a posse of friends that accompanied him to Hanamura’s most high-end dance clubs for really nothing more than to stroke his damn, elated ego all night long (and probably something else, too.) Rolling the high life wasn’t all it was cracked up to be. When Father was a world-renowned and highly respected CEO of Japan’s most lucrative electronic business, he had to attend meetings and meetings and meetings because the man was getting up there in age and Genji and his older brother were going to take over his empire. The idea was more revolting than the Hanzo’s morning breath. Speaking of, his brother… The guy was a know-it-all, top of his class at their private institution. Where Genji fell short in his grades, he made up for in personality, capturing the hearts of every woman and man in their entire high school class. One smile and they’d succumb to Genji’s every wish and desire. It was a talent, he insisted, to look this hot and looking hot surely rewarded him heavily, his popularity skyrocketing all the while. No matter how much Hanzo had berated him for his too-tight jeans, leather jackets, grunge-y fashion straight from the 90s and that hair… Hanzo had described it as “greener than the Hulk’s asscrack”. None of these criticisms skewed Genji from being himself, hell, it egged him on. As long as he could help it, he wasn’t gonna be a green-haired punk in a drab, black and white suit. He wanted to travel the world, see things, experience life, but his dreams were too unrealistic for his father to handle. Genji’s fate laid behind a desk, but by god he was gonna challenge it. After all, it’s what the boy did best. 

  


There were days after heated arguments that developed into fully fleshed, tooth and nail fights about Genji’s future where he would shut himself away in his room and indulge in his favorite past time: 16-bit Hero Online Remastered (Trademark). That game was the bomb as a kid, and the updated graphics just added to the whole nostalgia and simple mechanics of ‘blow as many aliens’ brains out as you can’. And there were days where he’d play online with random folks who lifted his fallen spirits by complimenting his impeccable skill (No really, Genji was probably the top one hundred in the country), so the idea to solo-queue on the competitive 1v1 circuit was his version of a walk in the park. But he hadn’t expect that hovering his mouse over the play button would change his life forever (No exaggeration, either). Re-instancing aaaaand… Connected. Genji’s first ever competitive match. To say he was nervous was actually an overstatement. Genji’s always been sure with his decisions, reckless as they may be. From the other side, feedback muffled in his ears from his opponent before an accent-- as obnoxious as it was smooth-- graced his eardrums with a smooth, “Howdy, stranger,” to which Genji replied in English sporting a playful smirk, 

  


“American? I like it.”

“Yeah, an’ I don’t get around much, but ...Japanese?” He dragged on the last syllable to convey his confusion. Cute...

“What gave it away?”

“S’the accent, too, Mr….” A pause, “ ‘Healslut6969’ “

“Genji… Genji is fine.”

“Well, that’s one helluva name. The name’s Jesse. You come here often?”

“Y’know, on my list of things to do tonight, getting hit on in 16-bit Hero wasn’t one of them.”

“Hey now. Don’t go pointin’ fingers. Jus’ lookin’ at your profile and damn…! I’m impressed!”

“Hm! Are you quaking in your cowboy boots yet?”

“Nope-- Wait how the hell did you kn-- Not important, actually. Reckon I can beat you.”

“Are you willing to place gold on that wager?”

“Heh- May the best man win.”

  


Their playful banter signaled the start of Genji’s long-running win streak and a rivalry fitting of Batman and Superman (Genji called dibs on Batman immediately), in which he gathered enough of Jesse’s in game loot to buy every piece of armor and upgrade available. To which he’d always beg, ‘Jus’ one more!’ But nobody-- not even Jesse-- could de-thrown the king. 

  


Genji could recall the first time he saw Jesse’s face. Maybe it was a tad unconventional that he searched the man’s name on Facebook (out of curiosity!) only to find a young man donning the most ridiculous attire imaginable. But all the information fit the bill. What he wasn’t expecting was the way his eyes reflected the deepest mahogany while well-worked hands held up vintage aviators. He stared out along an open field wearing a plaid flannel, jeans, cowboy boots (typical), and a simple red handkerchief tied loosely around his neck. Artsy. Oh, and red was definitely his color, accenting the sun-kissed glow of his skin. Genji’s face felt hot and he closed his laptop with a sudden ‘thud’. How silly it was to get flustered over this stupid American boy! His stupid American boy. Uh oh. 

From that moment on, he was all he could think about Jesse… Jesse… Jesse… How was he doing? How’d his day go? It was uncharacteristic for Genji’s mind to focus on one person when every man and woman in their 20s wanted a piece of his ass. His visits to the club became scarce and his time online grew. This attracted the attention of Hanzo which Genji blew off by insisting it was spreadsheets. (He even went out of his way to make a few different fake graphs in case his eyes lurked.) Talking to Jesse put his mind at ease… His carefree laugh swept away all lingering thoughts of his father, of his responsibilities, of his overbearing brother… And Jesse knew exactly when he was upset, piping up with a “You doin’ okay, Gen?” whenever Genji was the slightest bit uneasy from the day’s events. Meeting Jesse was a blessing, and the more he talked, the more he fell. 

  


And fell hard he did.

  


A ping from his laptop signaled another call from Jesse and at the oddest of hours, too. Considering the time difference, it must’ve been at least two in the morning for him. Genji answered, cocking an eyebrow at the screen.

“Somebody’s up late.”

“Yeah, Gen,” Desperation… Genji’s heart rate immediately increased. Was the cowboy in trouble? But as he continued, the man relaxed, “Got time for one game? I got’a wager you just can’t refuse.”

“Mm, unlikely. I’ve stripped you of all your treasures. You’re practically my 16-bit sugar daddy.”

“Oh, hah, hah… Maybe I was jus’ lettin’ you win this whole time. Seems like I can’t resist a man with hair brighter than the sun.”

That… put him off.

“You--?”

“Might’ve done some snooping. You mad?”

“No, no! Not at all, because I beat you to it.”

“Huh, is that so?” Mischief laced his tone, and Genji could just see the smirk now. His heart fluttered in anticipation.

“...Turn on ya camera, I wanna size up my competition.”

Genji let out a breath he had no idea he was holding, hands fumbling for the mouse. Breathe… No need to feel nervous around a nerd from the south. Once it was on, he adjusted the angle to its proper place. No sound came from the other end, so Genji was left staring at himself clad in an oversized sweatshirt, hair messy and slick from today’s training session. A wolf-whistle pulled him out of his thoughts, and there he was. McCree, in all of his leather garb glory, crooked grin and all. Genji’s heart stopped and blood rushed to his cheeks. A quick quip distracted him from his flustering, cocking his head to the side.

“Do you always wear that stuff? Do you even own a horse?”

“Did at one point, but the look stuck. Don’t feel right if I don’t leave the house without Bessie an’ my boots.”

“Bessie…?”

“The hat.” He tilted it down for emphasis, “Call me an idiot, but I like the give nicknames to things I cherish.”

“Is that why you called me ‘huckleberry’?”

“Guilty as charged!”

Genji fell quiet, fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket. The silence grew tense. Say something!

“Sounds wild. I suppose it’s fitting.”

"Ya strike me as the sort.”

“And you strike me as the kind that… sucks at games, and it’s true.” Did Jesse have some sort of confidence sucking powers? Genji was struggling. When it became difficult to talk to one of the most laidback people in the world, he knew he had it bad. Face-to-face and it was ten times harder, but his lame comeback was met with a laugh. Shit, and it sounded like a melody.

“Hey now. That’s hittin’ a lil’ below the belt!” His smile softened considerably as he stared at the screen. Genji had never felt so exposed.

“So... it ain’t too good to be true.”

“...What do you mean?”

"You’re just as handsome as the photos.”

  


A pause. To anyone else, Genji would milk the compliment, but with Jesse, he was shot straight to the moon, head on the verge of exploding.

  


“...Jesse.”

“What?”

“I think I know why you’re awful at 16-bit. You’re obviously blind.” They both laughed at that, their combined laughter creating a symphony-- like they matched, like they belonged together. The subject was quickly changed when Jesse spoke up again as optimistic as ever:

“...So about that game. Wanna hear my proposal?”

“Lay it on me, I have all night.”

“I win, and I getta ask you out.”

He laid it out on the table without hesitation, and the shock was apparent on Genji’s face. Jesse covered his mouth casually with the back of his hand to chase away the smile, that same hand swiveling to stroke his beard. What kind of game was he playing?! Genji hadn’t realized he hadn’t given an answer until Jesse cleared his throat.

“I’m sorry, what…?”

“I’m pretty sure I can win with my new kit, so get ready to be my new boyfriend.”

The cocky attitude caused Genji’s eyebrow to twitch. The nerve! Jesse was insufferable, but irresistible. Annoying but addicting… Genji’s eyes became half-lidded for a moment before he replied:

“And if I win?”

“That’s up to you, darlin’.”

“Hm, it’s a secret. That way, it’ll leave you on your toes.”

The game ended as quickly as it started, leaving Genji with a record-breaking high score. Defeat flashed on McCree’s end and he visibly pouted, laying back in his chair so the soles of his shoes were in the forefront, propped onto the desk precariously, “Shimada, you’re a no-good, dirty thief. Defeatin’ my horde and stealin’ my heart. Ya gonna leave a man with anythin’ to live on?”

Genji wiggled in his seat to celebrate his victory when Jesse’s words pummeled him back into reality like a damn double-decker bus going two-hundred fifty miles per hour. Yeah, that’ll leave a mark. When Genji didn’t answer right away, only exiting the game hastily, Jesse continued, “So, what I’m tryin’ to say is, I was gonna ask ya out no matter what.” That earned him a snort from the younger,

“Do I get no say in my victory?”

“Please, by all means!”

“I was gonna say…” He bit back a smile. Memories of their previous conversations flooded his mind from watching old westerns to telling embarrassing tales of their dysfunctional families to staying up until the early hours of the morning just listening to one another’s voices. They spoke of nothing important, but Genji could never get tired of his voice and Jesse; likewise.

“I was gonna say you have to be my boyfriend for as long as I want.”

“Shoot, got my balls in a vice grip there, Gen…”

Genji grimaced at the exaggeration. How vulgar…

“But I can’t say yeah.”

Silence befell the two. Was this all just a--

“I gotta say hell yeah!” Jesse jumped out of his seat to holler his victory as if he scoured the winning touchdown; as if he snatched the perfect catch… All Genji could do was roll his eyes, covering his webcam when Jesse paraded about his room, chanting ‘I’ve got the world’s best boyfriend! My boyfriend’s hotter than yours!’ and the sorts. Not twenty seconds later and there was a crash on Jesse’s end, a slam of a door and a figure in the doorway. All was quiet when Jesse was chewed out in Spanish from a rather burly man to which Jesse turned to the camera and offered a sheepish smolder. Once the interruption disappeared, the cowboy leaned in really close, “S’my dad. He ain’t mean no harm. The man’s saved me when I was a lil’ orphan at ten, but he’s all into the whole tough love shindig. He’s gotta heart’a gold and skin thicker than a crocodile's. He’d love ya, Gen.” Genji’s disposition visibly relaxed, fingers tracing the keyboard. W. A. S. D. and over again. That was something… having a parent that cared, “Maybe you can introduce me one day,” he whispered and Jesse beamed. Genji had always been sure in his decisions, and this was no different. It was the happiest decision he’s ever made.

  


Nothing could replace the feeling of adoration he felt that night, which landed him here in this shitty motel. A fight with his father had him kicked out on the streets, especially when Hanzo had caught onto their all too obvious relationship (for the love of god, Genji really needed to be more diligent about leaving his laptop closed.) The elder let it slip, an outing that Genji could never forgive him for. The last words he remembered before he closed the iron gates behind him was, “If you want to run off with some American, do it. You’ve been nothing but a disappointment to this family, so we would be better off without you.” It stung, but Genji held his pride. Bitter tears fell down his cheeks, sending a dual middle-finger right back at his old man. If this was the last time he’d see any of them, so be it. Genji was chasing after happiness, and as foolish and broke as he was, the light at the end of the tunnel burned bright, keeping his hope ignited like a beacon, leading him all the way to Jesse. In no time… he thought.

  


“Hey-” Jesse started just as Genji was about to close his laptop.

“Mm? Make it quick! I’m tired. I have a long plane flight tomorrow.”

“Wait, hear me out! But disclaimer… you’ll probably contract diabetes”

An eyeroll, but the younger nodded to help move Jesse along.

“Well, y’know… I couldn’t imagine a game on the internet could bring me to you, Genji… Jus’ wanted to say you mean the world to me,” His eyes widened on the receiving end as Jesse continued sporting a lazy, lovestruck smile, “I think I love you, baby. There ain’t any other word that I can use to describe what I’m feelin’. You’re the reason I get up an’ the reason I go to sleep. The reason I take care’a myself so I can live longer to enjoy the rest’a my life with you! That is, ‘less I don’t kill ya first.” He jabbed at himself for his obnoxiousness. Hey, gotta give it to him that he’s self aware. Genji’s heart couldn’t take it anymore, so he held up a hand to prevent Jesse from word-vomiting an entire cheesy love script (that had to be practiced in the mirror or something). It took him a moment to prevent himself from melting into the creaky floorboards, but finally he answered, “I love you with all my heart. You’re my lifesaver, Jesse, the person who keeps my dreams alive, and the best partner in all versions of the word.” In another life, he could imagine they’d make a great combat team, like Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan. That’s a movie he’d love to see. They basked in each other’s presence for a few moments, mumbling their sweet good-byes. With his laptop closed, Genji flopped onto the bed to bury his face into one of the pillows. Jesse McCree… The cowboy who lasso’d his heart. Genji had always been sure about his decisions, but he’d never been so sure in this moment. He was in love with a man across the world, but love works like magnets. It brings the two together-- the two pieces that belong.

Time was mocking him, ticking agonizingly slow until finally… finally he ended up in the good ol’ USA. He could already smell barbeque, or maybe he was just hankering for some beef. No, Genji knew exactly what he wanted. The man was touch-starved, trudging into the baggage claim area with eyes frantically scanning the crowd for his beloved. He said he’d be here! He checked the time… 10:06 pm. Any minute now…

Twenty minutes passed and still no sign… Genji continued to maneuver himself and his rollaway bag through the crowd of awaiting families with sparkly, over-decorated signs to welcome their loved ones. Jesse still wasn’t here… so Genji stayed put, eyes flickering over the dwindling crowd as fatigue took its cruel hold on his body. If Jesse shows up, he’ll have to carry him home… A moment later, a tap on his shoulder activated his fight or flight, whirling around to snap at the person who disturbed his search, but the unbelievably overwhelming scent of leather polish and tobacco intoxicated his senses as he was embraced in the next moment tight and strong and certain. The stranger pulled away much too soon and Genji audibly gasped because it was him and he was real and holy shit the webcam’s didn’t do his beauty any justice because he was borderline god-like with his strong arms that Genji would never get tired of being held in, and a dopey smile that did things to him that he wouldn’t willingly admit. At least… not here.

“I thought you’d gotten lost! I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if you’d been snatched up on your first day here…”

It took a moment for him to register, but oh my god it was happening. Genji was gawking, staring open-mouthed at the man he fell so desperately in love with presented before him. Here. Physically. Real. Alive. Warm. Breathing. He’s here… Genji threw himself on the taller again, gripping onto his shirt with a bone-breaking grip, burying his face to memorize that scent. He wanted to be engulfed by it… by him. It was Jesse’s turn to be stripped of his breath and every rational thought, because damn this boy and his charming words, his shifty smirk, his inflated ego, the way he danced like no one was watching, and laughed so the whole block could hear. This green-haired fiend was his… and by god he was never letting go.

Genji was the first to break away, holding McCree by the elbows to steady himself (when Beyonce sang ‘Drunk in Love’, he finally knew what she meant). They took a minute to just gaze at each other, registering that their meeting was real-- that this wasn’t a dream. Genji grinned and Jesse mimicked it. Standing in the middle of an airport baggage claim and, even if they were surrounded by dozens of people, they still felt like the only two people in the world. Each other was all that mattered… Genji spoke softly so that only the cowboy could hear,

“... Hello.”

Adorable, Jesse concluded, raising both of his eyebrows,

“Well, howdy. Come here often?”

Genji’s heart skipped a beat. He didn’t just…

“I didn’t spend a good 60,000 yen just to be picked up like a cheap date.”

“Well, damn, Shimada… You’re the boss, so why don’t’cha tell me what you want?”

There was mischief laced behind that accent, urging Genji to lean in further and stand on his tip-toes so that their faces were level (the bastard was tall, alright?) Genji had always been the type to take what was his, aggressive hands forcing Jesse downwards while fingers weaved into the fabric to seal their lips in a searing kiss. All the teasing, the doting, the laughter, the crying, the banter, and the basking led up to this moment. He couldn’t have been more ready to feel Jesse’s hands placed steadily on his hips like they belonged there. He didn’t wait another moment to generously explore his way from the man’s front upwards to his shaggy hair, tugging lightly. Genji was tired of waiting, and with his brain registering that Jesse was here and alive and willing, he poured every ounce of his love into their first kiss until the passion sizzled into soft, feathery kisses, breath mingling as the pair struggled to keep themselves under control (Gotta keep it PG for the good citizens of America.) Genji’s hands returned to his front, the back of his hands stroking Jesse’s stubbled cheeks until that all-too-familiar smile resurfaced on his face. Jesse’s hands stayed where they were, connecting the pair together like puzzle pieces. Finally, they were whole.

“Couldn’t have done it better myself, cupcake…”

Genji felt giddy, keeping their lips just centimeters apart as he spoke in return,

“Plenty more where that came from.”

Jesse whistled quietly, stealing a kiss from the unexpecting man,

“Heh, well I’ll believe it when I see it.”

  


For now, Genji backed away, but not before lacing their hands together and giving the larger a firm squeeze accompanied by an enticing stare. The pair were homeward bound and Genji’s heart fluttered, staring at the city lights as they passed, droning out Jesse’s ramblings as he drifted off into a light sleep. He was exhausted, looking forward to passing out with his lover’s arm securely around his waist, his breath on his nape, whispering sweet nothings into his ear…  
Genji had always been sure of his decisions, and he’d never been so sure in his life. He was starting out somewhere new, living his dreams alongside his soulmate. Seeing the world, exploring, living his life. And he couldn’t have picked a better partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Kudos/comments are much appreciated <3


End file.
